


In the End

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Ageism, Multi, Pillow Talk, Protectiveness, Threesome - F/M/M, Warnings for characters speculating about how they might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>Leverage, OT3, 'What happens if it ends?' 'What happens if it doesn't?'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

Hardison was always the first to fall asleep, and he usually slept soundly, and Eliot would usually try to convince Parker to try and sleep too so he could get some gardening and housework done (those two left the place a mess). But sometimes, she would feel like talking, and Eliot wasn't quite fool enough to ignore those times.

"What's going to happen when it ends?" Parker said one night in bed, the three of them snuggled together with Hardison sleeping between them.

"When what ends?" Eliot whispered.

"The three of us."

"It might not. Ever think of that?" Eliot said, gentle, like he was just throwing the idea out there, like she could catch it or not.

She thought about it for a long minute. Then she said, "I guess that wouldn't be too bad."

"Glad to hear it."

"So do you think we'll all like be old someday together? We'll live in the old folks home and play shuffleboard all day and have sex all night?"

"That sounds pretty good," Eliot said smiling.

"Or do you think we'll get killed on the job first?" Parker said, mostly idle curiosity in her voice.

"You're gonna go from old age Parker. Or possibly from what a horrible driver you are. And Hardison's gonna go from having a heart attack watching you jump off a building with your gear when you're 80."

She giggled. "He almost has a heart attack when I do that now."

"Don't I know it."

"Why didn't you do yours?" she asked then.

"What?"

"Why didn't you say how you're going to get killed?"

Eliot shrugged. "I don't like to dwell on stuff like that."

She frowned. "You think you're going to get killed on the job. But that Hardison and I won't."

"You won't if I have any say over it," he said, eyes full of steel, promise.

"You're not allowed to get murdered, Eliot. I'll kick your ass if you do. Even if you're a ghost."

"I'm sure you will."

"I mean it!"

"Shhh, you'll wake up Hardison. And I'm not saying I'm resigned to it - just... not that many guys like me grow that old." He regretted it as soon as he said it, knowing it would just upset her more.

But instead, she narrowed her eyes and said, "That's because they're alone. Because they act all tough and jerky and drive everyone away and think they don't need anyone."

"And you don't think I'm like that?"

"We already know all the ways you can be a jerk. And you're stuck with us anyway," she answered decisively. "And we'll all have one another's backs. So you have to live in the old folks' home with me and Hardison, or I'm going to Taser you somewhere very unpleasant!"

"I think I should probably take away all your Tasers."

"Yeah, because in a stealing contest, you would totally win."

Eliot grinned. "Okay. My retirement plans are to live in an old folks home and have lots of sex with you two idiots. Happy now?"

"And play shuffleboard!" Parker yelled.

"What?" Hardison said, eyes still closed, confused about what they were yelling about.

Parker answered, "Fifty years from now we're going to play shuffleboard and have sex."

"At the same time?" Hardison asked, rubbing his eyes.

"NO," Eliot said, right as Parker said, "Maybe."

"Okay, whatever you two want. Love you," Hardison mumbled, then plopped back down on the pillow to fall back asleep.

"See," Parker whispered to Eliot, "Hardison agrees, you're not allowed to die."

Eliot sighed. "Fine. I was planning to do my best to keep breathing, anyway."

"Good. I'm going to sleep, and you should stay in bed. Don't get up to work in your stupid garden."

"My garden's not stupid."

"Just stay in bed with us, doofus, okay?"

Eliot didn't really have a good reason to say no to that. So he just grumbled and nestled in closer to them, holding them both tight.


End file.
